Surprise hospital visits: A Tokio Hotel Fic
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: sooo. Maybe the night wasnt so great, yeah, he got his guts cut open, but hey, At least Gustav got a cute nurse and a blank index card? *Reposted from the fiction an Obsucre Bunch of tokio Hotel oneshots.*


Name: **Surprise hospital visits**.

Written by:** Hannah.**

Rating: **K+**

Summary: **Poor Gustav, At least he gets a cute nurse and a blank index card??**

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ **

Gustav Schafer woke up one night feeling as if he was going to die.

Searing pain ripped through his abdomen.

He felt like he was going to throw up it was so bad.

With a scream he reached across the bed to the side table.

Hitting the first button on speed dial he held it to his face.

It rang four times before some one picked up.

"Do you that it's four in the fucking morning?" an angry voice asked into the phone. A different person's voice could be heard screaming in the background.

"Who is this?" Gustav asked. It was too late to decipher the voice.

"You don't know who you called? Are you like piss drunk or what?"

"Who is this?" Gustav asked, biting on his lip to try to stop himself from screaming.

"It's Tom you idiot."

"I – " But the rest of his sentence was cut off as a new wave of pain rippled through his stomach. Gustav screamed out loud.

"GUSTAV! What the hell is wrong? What happened?" Tom asked scared as hell, Gustav heard Bill in the back ground.

"I don't know, I woke up and my stomach feels likes on fire. Can you come and take –" Gustav moaned.

"Yeah, hold on, we will be right there." Tom said as he hung up.

Gustav curled himself up in a little ball.

Twenty-five minutes later he heard a large car pull up into the drive.

There was banging on the door.  
"GUSTAV!" Tom yelled.

Gustav did not really want to move so he just let them figure out that the spare key was in the same place it always was.

Two minutes later they finely figured it out and stormed into the place.

"GUSTAV!" Bill shouted when he saw his from curled up on the bed.

"Hey man." Tom said as he walked over.

Bill put a hand on his forehead and said "You are as hot as a freshly cooked bratwurst. I think we need to go to the clinic."

Just then Georg bust into the room.

"DUDE!" he yelled.

Gustav rolled his eyes at the three worrying boys and tried to sit up.

"Just help me get into the car." Gustav asked moaning.

Tom and Georg flung his arms over their shoulders and helped him to Tom's Escalade.

After the short ride in which Gustav almost threw up on Tom's beautiful seats they finely made it to the hospital.

After a short examination the doctors decided that Gustav did in fact need an Appendectomy...

**-----------The next day--------------**

"So what did they do?" Bill asked as he bounced on the bed.

"They wheeled me in. stuck needles in my arms. Put a mask over my face. A  
cute nurse rubbed my forehead." Gustav said with his eyes closed.  
He still felt like shit.

"That sucks man…well not the cute nurse bit." Tom said.

"Yeah, that was alright."

There was screaming down the hall.

It sounded like an American voice.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING GOING DOWN THE AUTOBAHN AT SIXTY MILES PER HOUR?" A girl yelled as she and a different girl stormed into the room. "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!?"

The one that had yelled had short brown hair that was sticking up all over her head in messy pin curls.  
Her green eyes went wide when she saw the others in the room.

She had on a short black dress with studs down the zipper.

The other girl's face was as red as her long red hair.  
Her freckles stood out in sharp contrast to her blushed skin around her bright blue eyes.

Her light pink shirt was bunched up around her waist.

At once, the body guard pinned the brown haired ones arm behind her back.  
The redhead let out a scream.

The brown-haired one just looked up at Tobi with a cheeky grin.  
"Haha wrong room." The girl laughed.

The boys continued to stare at the girls.

"Look, dude. As much as I love the effort…" the girl said as she then picked up a British accent. "I only go for tall and lanky men, not big and hulking. So you can ether let go of me or get a foot in the balls." Tobi looked at her.

"Alright then, foot in the balls it is!" the girl raised her foot behind her, Tobi had just enough time to get out of the way before she nailed him right in the nuts.

"And that's what I thought!" the girl said.

She and the redhead looked around the room.

"Erm…" The brown haired muttered as she dug through her purse.

She walked over to Gustav and handed him an index card.  
"Get well soon!" she said as she let a blush come across her face.

She and the other girl, who was still bright red, left the room.  
Although the brown haired one did blow a kiss at the hulking body guard before she left the room.

Just outside the door they heard the Girl with brown hair bust out into song.  
"WERE DONE WITH LOVE IS DEAD! It's killing….Gustav…"

"Hannah! What the hell was that?" they guessed the redhead asked.

"That, my dear Emily, was spontaneity! You should try it some time!"

"Every day I am with you is a spontaneous day Hannah."

"Well at least we learned one thing today."

"And what was that?" their voices were fading.

"That drei is not seven in German."

"That is the last time I'm sending you for directions!"

"Curse my blasted memory." Her voice finely faded into the air.

Georg, Gustav and Tobi bust out laughing and Tom and Bill looked longingly at the door.

"OH! go ahead!" Gustav said as he waved his arm to the door.

Bill and Tom's faces busted into identical grins as Tom jumped over the bed.

"I got dibs on the redhead!" He shouted as he ran out the door.

"FINE WITH ME!" Bill said fallowing out the door.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

**Don't even bother asking where this one came from.**


End file.
